The main object of the invention is a novel and efficient structure, of the kind represented by a valve means included within the mentioned head fixed by means of threads in the container neck which, apart from constituting the tight seal thereof, provides an actuator member acting on the valve means for dispensing the contents via the internal pressure, affording the particular feature that the actuating head is comprised by a device selected among different arrangements, thus being interchangeable.
A further object of the invention is an optimized siphon head in which the second of its component parts comprises an efficient safety closure for the container containing a pressurized soft drink, with the particularity that the third component part of the valve means is mounted on the structure thereof, such that by mounting the first component part on said safety closure, an interchangeable actuating means is provided, with which the soft drink is dispensed through an ejecting element, directly operating with said interchangeable means on said integral valve means.
Consequently, the object of the instant invention is a head to be particularly applied to containers known as siphons, threaded as a closure for the container which is filled with a pressurized soft drink of any of the existing types, including the popular siphons containing soda water. These particular containers are provided with a nozzle for dispensing the drink in reply to the actuating means operating on the plugging valve element wherein the part joining all these elements forming a single head has been improved, being replaced by independent assemblies from which one is the actuating means, provided in some cases with an actuating lever and a dispensing nozzle, the second assembly is comprised by the plugging means tightly joined to the container, the third being the valve member which, once actuated, allows dispensing the contents of the bottle into which it is stored under pressure. Therefore the invention comprises, with one of its component parts, a double purpose closure means, constituted by a symmetric rotating body excellent for an easy manufacture, whose features, apart from being removable by means of threads, is capable of incorporating different actuating means, completely independent from the valve system, which constitute a constructive alternative of the head of the invention which is the incorporation of said actuating means with the dispensing nozzle in its structure, the operative portion of the head being an additional interchangeable member.
Another advantage of the siphon head of the invention is the simplification of the operating processes used at present in the filling plant, which are optimized due to the development of a revolution body for forming the closure and plugging core of the discharge conduit of the pressurized fluid within the container, also optimizing the daily activity carried out for the previous threading of the plugging body including the valve on the container, filling at the plant with the pressurized drink and further handling during storing and delivery of the product.